


Don't Stop

by didsomeonesaybioshock



Series: Various One-Shots from Multiple Fandoms [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Synths (Humans), Vaginal Fingering, cause I can't headcanon him with a dick im sorry, just a heads up Nick is dickless in this fic, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesaybioshock/pseuds/didsomeonesaybioshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie convinces Moira and Nick to take the night off, leading to some unforgettable moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

            They had locked up the doors to the agency earlier than usual after Ellie had begged them for days to take a night off and enjoy themselves. They weren’t ones for downtime; the couple enjoyed being busy whether it be together or apart. They were constantly tackling cases or odd jobs around Diamond City big or small. Sometimes, if things were _really_ slow, the duo would make the trek to Goodneighbor for a few days and pay their favorite mayor in the Commonwealth a visit. Being busy gave them a purpose, a sensation both Moira and Nick relied heavily on to keep them going.

            Ellie had encouraged them to clean up and have a drink at the Dugout Inn, even offering to help Moira find a dress to wear.

            “Ah, Ell, the last time I wore a skirt was 1959.” Moira had argued, dismissing her suggestion with a light wave of her hand. “Plus, where am I gonna find a dress around here that can handle _these_ curves?”

            “You’d be surprised what Becky collects from the caravans.” Ellie had argued, earning a chuckle from Nick behind his desk. “That goes for you, too, Detective Valentine. I know you have a dress shirt in a file cabinet _somewhere_ around here.”

            “Come on, Ellie-“ Moira had whined.

            “Too late.” Ellie had grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, turning back to further instruct Nick. “Pick her up in one hour from her apartment. And _don’t_ be late.”

            “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He’d called after her as she led a less-than-enthusiastic Moira into the heart of the city.

            When Nick knocked on Moira’s door almost exactly sixty minutes later he had no clue what to expect. He dug up an old white button-up as per Ellie’s instructions and ditched his tie and trench coat, opting for the business casual look instead. He swapped his tattered black slacks for a cleaner pair and shined his shoes, scrubbed the stains out of his fedora and even cleaned his face. He felt oddly bare without his usual get-up and almost borderline uncomfortable, but felt refreshed from changing it up a bit. He wondered what Ellie had found at Becky’s to dress Moira in. Nick didn’t think she could be more gorgeous than how she already looked.

            Boy, was he wrong.

            When the wooden door swung open every moving part in Nick’s body shut down, the processors in his head temporarily shorting out. There she stood in the most eye-catching navy blue dress he had ever seen. The swoop of the collar dipped low enough to tease a bit of cleavage but left just enough for the imagination, every curve of her hourglass figure accented perfectly by the tight-fitted fabric. The gown stopped mid-thigh and revealed her rarely disclosed and toned gams, paired with a beige set of kitten heels. To top it all off, Ellie had even applied a bit of eye makeup and an elegant shade of ruby red stain to her plump lips. She ran a hand through her wavy chestnut locks and offered him a shy smile.

            “Hey, gum-shoe.” She teased, drinking up his cleaned stature like a tall glass of purified water. “You clean up damn nice. Though I do miss the cop-noir attire that I fell for.”

            Nick blinked once, then twice, at a complete loss for words. “I, uh-you look-“

            “Is it too much?” Moira glanced down at herself and shook her head. “I told Ellie not to go overboard with her little makeover-“

            “ _No,_ sweet _Jesus,_ no,” he shook his head furiously and stepped forward to take his lover’s hand. “You are truly the most ravishing and breath-taking woman I have ever seen.”

            A fierce blush blossomed across Moira’s cheekbones at his compliment. “Oh, Nicky, _stop.”_

            “I mean it. I honestly never thought you could possibly be more radiant than you are every single day, but this…” he let his metal digits trace the curve of her hip, coaxing a small gasp from the dame’s lips. “This trumps even my wildest fantasies.”

            Moira bit her lip gently, a small detail that drove Nick absolutely wild with desire. “You say’n you dream about me, detective?”

            There was something different in her gaze, something Nick had never noticed in their four months of going steady. They were definitely the affectionate type: holding hands, pet names, little compliments and plenty of kisses were commonly shared between the two. Many nights Moira would wind up asleep in his office after a long day of casework, ending in Nick carrying her to the cot in the back of the agency and wrapping her in his arms. He would spend hours listening to the pleasant sound of her breathing. They were both hopeless romantics, which was why they had yet to engage in hardly any bedroom activities. Sure, Nick had more than happily felt her up during one or two heated moments, but nothing further. They were both firm believers in “when the time was right.”

            But the look in her eyes tonight held a deeper meaning. Not only of rooted admiration and affection but also of _lust._ Of wanting. She combed over his body like a lioness hunting her prey. She was _hungry_ for him. Her dark eyes said it all.

            “You and I both know I don’t dream,” he replied playfully, pressing his lips to her forehead softly.

            “You know what I meant, smart-ass.”

            He chuckled, tipping her chin to meet her gaze. “I know what you meant, doll. But I gotta take you out first before we get too comfortable. We promised Ellie we would.” She rolled her eyes dramatically and huffed. “Plus, I wanna show you off. Make sure everyone around here knows how lucky this synth is.”

            A smile played on her painted lips, looking delectable in the twilight glow. “I suppose.”

            He stole a gentle kiss before pulling away to shut the door behind her. “C’mon baby, let’s bug.”

 

~

 

            All eyes were trained on the couple the moment they strode through the Dugout doors, conversations ceasing the instant the hazy lights hit that livid frock. Nick guided her to an open love seat with his hand at the small of her back, striding over towards the bar when she was settled. Vadim was already waiting for him, a toothy grin spread across his olive-tinted cheeks.

            “Nick, my friend! I hardly recognized your mug when you came in. And that _knockout_ hanging on your arm-“ he let out a low whistle as he reached for two glasses beneath the counter. “I think I speak for everyone when I say, you are truly the most fortunate man in the Commonwealth.”

            Nick shot the bartender a proud smile. “I tell myself that every day, Vadim.” He leaned against the bar and nodded slightly. “Give me two of Bobrov’s Best.”

            The European poured the infamous drinks and slid the alcohol towards the synth. “On the house.” He motioned towards Moira. “And give your beautiful lady my warmest regards.”

            Nick raised a glass in his direction and smiled. “Thank you kindly, Vadim.”

            Vadim wasn’t joking when he claimed his moonshine laid people flat on their ass. A few sips of the hard liquor and Moira was already tipsy, her cheeks a light shad of rose and a pile of smiles and giggles. And the woman was _handsy._ Usually Moira was a little touchy-feely with Nick but tonight she was all over him, rubbing his chest and tracing the exposed metal in his neck with her fingertips. Not that he minded; he matched her affectionate behavior with both his actions and his words. He spent most of the night leaning into her ear to whisper little comments that left her a bubbling and flustered mess. It was as if they were the only two in the bar, the rest of the world faded into darkness as the couple merely basked in each other’s presence. Nick couldn’t feel affects of liquor but felt the onset of intoxication from her love alone: her touch, her smile, her laugh, her _kiss._ Moira was truly his drug. And he couldn’t get enough of her.

            By the time their glasses were empty Nick was teasing the idea of heading home. Moira more than willingly agreed, rising from her seat with the help of her companion as the two staggered out into the night. She was by no means wasted but more than a little tipsy, leaning into Nick for support when the world spun a little too fast. He found himself silently thanking Ellie for pushing them to go out tonight, enjoying the feeling of tranquility between them. No stress, no cases, no raiders and no repairs-just Moira and Nick and their playful banter.

            Her apartment stood out in the darkness, the only porch with a light glowing near the entry. It was late; many had locked up their doors and turned in long ago. He hadn’t thought they had been at the Dugout for very long but he wasn’t surprised that time had gotten away from him. It was so easy when it came to Moira; her addictive personality and pleasant laughter alone proved enough to woe any being in her path. Especially Nick. One glance and sweet smile shot his way and he was done, falling victim to Moira’s spell every time.

            When she pulled him in for another kiss under the glow of the porch light he was almost dizzy, the intensity and passion behind her movement staggering to his artificial senses. She wanted him; she made that clear by her wandering hands and the eagerness of her tongue dancing with his own. He himself couldn’t quite control the persistence of his fingers tracing the silky fabric that clung to her majestic curves. Nor could he quite stop himself from trapping her against the door and running his digits through her hair.

            She pulled away after a few minutes and peered up at him under her lashes. She traced the edge of his torn skin along the sides of his neck idly as she spoke. “Why don’t you come in for a while, Mr. Valentine?”

            His lips quirked at her little games. “How could I to say no to a beautiful dame?”

            She pulled him inside and gently shut the door with his body, her lips showing no mercy against his weathered skin. He melted into her touched and hummed at every kiss he received. He had felt ashamed of his build the second he awoke in that trash heap outside of the Institute, humiliated by who he was and what he resembled. But Moira loved him through his flaws, through the tears in his man-made skin and the countless exposed wires. She loved him for _him,_ and even though he had a hard time believing her words she was determined to _show_ him one way or another. And damn, did she pose a convincing argument.

            Her lips were all over his neck and he felt himself losing control, picking her up effortlessly and turning their bodies so her back was to the door, sandwiched between him and the coarse wood. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he heard her heels clatter to the floor as she deposited them behind him. He began to taste her skin, gently nipping and teasing at her pulse point and eliciting the most delicious moans from her perfect lips. His hands were everywhere all at once, running up and down the exposed skin of her thighs and reaching slightly under the skirt of her gown. He could devour her right there. But a nagging thought in the back of his mind stopped him. He pulled away to look at her.

            “Em, are you sure you want to-?“ He trailed off, not needing to continue. She already knew what he was going to ask. Hell, she knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. She gazed at him with that same famished stare she had thrown his way when their evening had first begun.

            “Don’t stop-“ she breathed, her words spoken like a prayer as she ran her thumb across his bottom lip in silent begging. Her kiss thereafter further confirmed her answer.

            Nick held her flush against him as he blindly carried her to the bedroom, his steps hurried and a tad bit clumsy. They crossed the threshold to the small quarters and he kicked the door shut, completely lost in her natural pheromones wafting in the air around them. He partially collapsed onto the side of her queen-sized mattress with Moira straddling his lap and rocking desperately against him. Their mouths moved in perfect unison together, both swallowing the other’s moans with each kiss they shared. Clothes became a frustration; Moira hastily working at the buttons of his shirt while Nick tugged at the zipper of her dress. He was quicker in his motions, his hands sliding the material down her biceps and prompting his lover to wriggle her torso free. He ogled her perfect breasts: just the right size and shape caged in by the support of her simple off-white bra. His skinned fingers danced lightly across the fine patch of skin and she writhed beneath him with pleasure.

            “You’re such a god damn tease, Nicky,” she groaned, finally undoing the last of the buttons lining his shirt and stripping him of the garment. The pads of her digits traced every imperfection and crease that coated his greying texture and sighed. “You’re so perfect for me.”

            Nick felt a swell of earnest sentiment spiral in his chest where his heart should be. There wasn’t a moment that went by where the detective didn’t feel himself falling more in love with his partner each day. The haze that clouded in her golden brown orbs told him she meant every word with every ounce of her being.

            “You sure know how to make an old bot tick, don’cha?” he snickered playfully, pulling her closer still and nuzzling his grin into her neck. “You drive me crazy, Moira. I’m absolutely dizzy for ya.”

            His hands slid up her torso and across her back, unclasping her bra and pulling away to properly discard it to the floor. He took one of her nipples into his textured mouth and massaged her with his tongue, feeling Moira vibrate against him eagerly. He closed his eyes and hummed as he worked her breast gently, moving to the second as he felt her head dip back at the stimulation. She began to grind her groin against him, her mound more than ready to be touched. He placed open-mouthed kisses along her chest, attending to each and every jagged scar and crevice he could reach in devoted worship. When he ran out of ground to cover he turned his torso and slid her eager body onto the mattress, tugging the fabric of her skirt from her waist and revealing the white lace undergarments that shielded her sex. He gripped her body with one hand while he dipped his head and explored her stomach with his lips, licking and sucking at her sculpted core and basking in the convulsions coming from the body beneath him. He kissed a trail further past her naval until he was teasing lightly at the last strip of fabric that separated her naked form from the four walls around them. He heard her groan in frustration.

            “God damn it, Nicky, just do it-“ She was _begging_ him, the most delectable sound to ever grace his ears in his entire existence. He chuckled as he gazed up at her with those yellow eyes.

            “Little impatient tonight, are we?” He pushed himself up and undid his belt, watching her tongue glide across her lips in devious yearning. The leather fell to the floor and his pants followed suit, leaving the synth completely bare before the pre-war beauty. She leered his stature with an expression that could only be defined as pure adoration. He felt the growing embarrassment that had begun to arise at his bare exterior melt away at her stare. She moved in an attempt to reverse the roles but was stopped by the gentle push of Nick’s hand, covering her body with his own and giving her a passionate kiss.

            “Sit back and relax, baby. Let this old private eye tackle this case.” He traced her curves with his metal digit, smirking at the groan that hummed behind her lips.

            “Not fair, you get to have all the fun.”

            “Better luck next time.”

            Nick slithered down her body and pressed a gentle kiss against the elegant lace, prompting a desperate Moira to buck her hips suddenly. He shot her that canon smirk and took his sweet time sliding her panties down her thighs, audibly moaning when he caught sight of her essence glistening in the dim light. He cast the offending garment away, his stare magnetizing towards her neatly trimmed orifice (but, in all honesty, how did she stay so _groomed?_ The woman hardly found the time to breath). Her chest was heaving in anticipation and her arms draped lazily above her head as she observed him with half-lidded eyes: she was quite the sight. If Nick had the necessary equipment he was sure he would have spent himself just by looking at her. She spread her legs a tad wider, silently encouraging him to continue. And who was he to deprive a gorgeous woman of what she desired?

            He nestled himself between her toned pins and began kissing a slow and sensual trail up the inside of her thigh muscle, his gears turning a bit faster at each buck of her hips and every sigh that left her lips. Her hand found the skin of his head, his chest rumbling when she unsuccessfully tried to pull him closer to her entrance.

            “You are the most impatient dame-“ he murmured between kisses, the edges of his weathered lips pulling at the corners.

            “How can I be when I’ve got a fuckin’ heart-throb this close to my cunt?” She had a mouth on her-being born and raised in the slums of the Bronx district will do that to you-but admittedly it turned Nick on. He responded by pressing his lips to the crease of her bikini line, causing Moira to almost yelp in surprise. His orbs flickered back up to meet hers, his shit-eating grin hidden from her view. Moira grunted, ready to handcuff the detective to the bed until he gave her what she wanted. Her irritation dwindled the moment his textured tongue gave her susceptible bud a tentative lick. Her curves twitched and her hands gripped the headboard rails until her knuckles turned sheet white.

            “Fuck, Nick-“ There was that dirty mouth of hers, further encouraging him to continue his work. He engulfed her slit with his lips and pulled it gently, exploring her mons to find what made her tick. Her whimpers and moans echoed in the tight quarters as he increased his pace slightly, pushing all doubt and nerves from his mind and just doing what felt right during the moment. He lapped up her juices greedily, massaging her folds with the flat of his tongue and nipping at her clit as she writhed in his hands. Her taste was overwhelmingly sweet and unlike anything he had ever experienced, and he found himself enjoying every drop that he extracted from her crevice as he pleasured her.

            She was edging closer to her breaking point, the vibrations of his hums against her clit and the elegant designs Nick was tracing into her inner lips with his tongue was becoming too much for her to bear. The pool of heat building within her center threatened to burst, and she strained in a desperate attempt to hold it back. He wasn’t even _inside_ her yet.

            “Nick-Nicky, baby, I-“ She was panting, her eyebrows furrowed and her limbs tense as her lover devoured her from the inside out. She was an absolute mess, so close to the edge she could lean over the drop and peer at the crashing waves of sheer bliss below. “I’m-I’m gonna-“

            Her pleas fueled his fire, his tongue ravishing her folds and dragging across her clit to give her that final push over the edge. She came with his name on her lips and her thighs around his neck, partially anchoring his face into her quivering sex as she rode out her climax. Nick moaned against her mound, letting up on his assault but continuing to tease her center in a soothing motion.

            “Oh, Nick-“ she whimpered, her skin coated in a thin film of sweat and her breathing labored. She half-expected Nick to stop and all but screamed when he slid a digit into her entrance.

            “ _Holy fucking shit,”_ she hardly recognized the husky tone that left her throat, her back arching off the bed in an erotic pose. He watched her face contort at his stroke, his finger gliding between the slick walls of her cunt with ease.

            “You’re so fucking beautiful…” He didn’t curse often, hardly at all, but this was a special occasion. It was the only way to possibly articulate how exquisite she appeared at that moment: completely raw and bare, writhing and begging for _him._ Every man in the Commonwealth and beyond dreamed of her in this position, and here he was lying in the dame’s bed.

            “Nicky, I-I love you,” The intent and fierceness behind her words sent Nick’s processors on a wild ride, eliciting a low growl from the detective’s chest.

            “Y’don’t know how much I love you, Em-“ he nudged a second finger inside of her, curling his appendages slightly and kneading the sides of her inner structure. She was damn near screaming now, a surge of desire washing over Nick as he forced a third digit within her, his metal hand digging into her hip deliciously tight. He pumped his fingers into her dripping mons, his tongue periodically tracing the curve of her over stimulated bud and causing his name to spill from her lips like a flowing waterfall. She was like putty in his more than capable hands.

            Her hand left the headboard and clasped around the wrist of his bare hand, her fingernails leaving crescent indents where they dug into his skin.

            The slight aggression behind his nip of her slit caused her to climax _hard,_ her vision momentarily a shade of white and the walls of her bedroom spinning around her. She ground her arousal against his mouth, Nick drinking up her release as she convulsed around his slowing fingers. He aided in riding out her second orgasm and she caught her breath. Her tenses muscles within her thighs relaxed their grip around her companion’s neck. The only sounds in the room were the hard breaths emitting from Moira and the soft hum of the neon lights behind the drawn curtain of the single stained window above her bed. After a few minutes of body worship from Nick he withdrew his fingers and kissed a teasing path up Moira’s torso until their lips met once again, her release mixing with his own natural taste of whiskey and smoke. His digits wound into her locks and he pulled back, a dreamy smile glued to his features.

            “That was everything I had dreamed of and more-“ she breathed, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek. He leaned into her touch happily and hummed. “I just-I just wish I could-“

            She trailed off and looked away, averting his golden orbs shining down on her. Nick planted his knees on either side of her hips and tilted her chin back towards him, his grip a gentle whisper against her skin.

            “Moira, the pleasure I got from satisfying you-It was borderline _sinful.”_ He interjected firmly, truth behind every syllable. “I don’t need you to do anything in bed besides wriggle around underneath me and breath my name.”

            Her dark eyes lit up. “Really?” The confirmation of his enjoyment during their lovemaking filled her with relief.

            “I mean it, doll. I get off on you feeling good.” He pulled at the covers underneath her body and they maneuvered themselves between the sheets, Nick pulling Moira tight against his form in a steady embrace. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she nuzzled his chest, sighing against the worn leather of his skin.

            “You’re the best thing I lucked into, Nick.” She pressed a few lazy kisses against his torso before she drifted off to sleep, leaving her lover with an unfaltering smile and a chest swollen with deep adoration.

            “Keep this going till’ Judgment Day.” He murmured into her hair, listening to her quiet snores and the crickets in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> First published smut omfg this is so weird for me. I hope you like this


End file.
